Monster Hunting (I love my job)
by Blazinravens
Summary: I had an itch to make a stupid fan fiction, it's told from the point-of-view of a woman (i haven't named her) who's job is to help cover up the messes of her employers (engineers who work for the government). She runs into a few unnamed characters from Marble Hornets, and of course, Slender man.


I love my job. There is no doubt about that. My manager(s) are pretty chill too. Even though they got the brains to be scientists and engineers, I feel they lack basic common sense. Especially with their newest shenanigan they've gotten themselves into. They've been playing around with tesseracts and all this other 'ooh lets go try to tap into other dimensions' crap. Don't they know not to venture into places they aren't invited to?

Now I have to go forth and clean up their newest mess. Usually, I can take care of these messes by myself, but this new one is a special case. I'm not alone this time, they have hired several teams for me, one to supply me with custom made weapons and armor, and the other team does researching and tracking.

I think this is the biggest screw-up my managers have ever pulled. The thing they accidentally unleashed upon our world has taken lives, wreaks terror, and has caused many civilians to take action. Which I guess for that last part isn't good. The organization my managers are under think civilians should be dumb sheep, but I beg to differ.

The researching team has been getting many leads from the south. So I guess that's where the hunt begins, in the good 'ole bible belt. Ehh, everyone there should be all right, after all, wouldn't they all have guns? The research team is quite useful. They've uncovered all kinds of notions concerning the thing I'm hunting down. First off, when it kills, it apparently kills within reason. It's all nervous and stuff, from being taken from its world to our world. So that's making it all screwy, and it expresses it's frustration by killing people here and there. The reason electronics trip when it comes around is because it's a creature from a different dimension, so there's that, and the team theorizes it's trying to use it's own means to get back home, so whatever those means are interfere with radio waves and all that jazz.

I got some really cool stuff from the weapons team. There's this gun thing that is radioactive, and it looks like a hand-held miniaturized atom smasher. Also, my earpieces, my new cell phone, and my armor are all coated in lead. The team think's it'll help with the interference the creature causes when it's around. These lead coated radioactive things can't possibly be good for my health, whatever; at least the pay is good. I asked about the atom smasher gun, they and my managers think it'll neutralize the creature and possibly send it back to its world.

So, all leads have been pointing to this hick town in a decrepit park with hiking trails and plenty of old abandoned buildings. Apparently some college kids have been doing investigative work of their own, the natives there say, and it involves that crappy park. I'm going at night, mostly because I'd imagine those nosy rednecks would impose, and my managers wouldn't enjoy the attention I'd bring.

I have my research team on stand-by in a painfully suspicious windowless white van in the parking lot, so they can keep me updated, and a few from the weapons team with them incase any of my guns need repairing. I guess the thing likes to hang around forests because the trees are tall and thin like it.

I love, love, looove the suit and armor I'm wearing. I'm practically invisible if I put on the mask part of it. Even though it's lead coated its quite lightweight. The suit part is composed of three thin layers, the middle being nano-bots suspended in a liquid that retrieve and send information to the lower layer that has "computer" parts. The outer layer is lead woven in with alumina, and somehow it can change colors to blend in with the background. I won't even question how the heck that's all supposed to work together. That's all quite a perk because I'm just kind of hanging up in the trees right now. I figure since the thing is described as being tall I might as well get up to its level. I guess I always call it 'it' even though people tend to refer to it as a 'he'. I don't think it has a gender, but when I find it maybe I'll pull down its pants and check, hehe.

Great, my research team is telling me there is movement around this old shed about half a block away, and they are picking up body-heat from there too. Wonderful. I'm just moving from tree to tree like a monkey, I don't want to use the trails, that's just what that thing would expect. As I arrive, I notice those college kids are by the shed. Good, I'm going to lay low; they'll serve as bait. After five minutes, my team tells me there is static interference headed my way, so I warm up my atom smasher gun. My earpiece is starting to pick up a lot of static. Yay.

This thing couldn't get any weirder. Where the crap would it get a suit that big? Did it solicit a tailor or something? As I'm intervening I get set back because some moron wearing a mask shows up and tries to tackle me. He's currently handcuffed and incapacitated, I totally tazered him. As for the other kid, he's scared like a little rabbit. In-fact, I had to take a video recorder away from him since he kept holding it in my face. I also had to take out this other dude who was trying to kill those two, he ran away when he saw me, but I used my most favorite weapon on him. I used my awesome bola, I wish you would have seen it; he fell over and grunted real loud.

After those guys, tall, thin, and murderous came at me with all these tentacles coming from it's back. As I dodged them, it caught me by the ankle and I was swaying in mid-air. I saw dozens more tentacles coming at me, all with pointy, sharp, ends. I took a hunting knife out of my belt to cut the tentacle off my ankle but another tentacle grabbed my wrist and forced me to drop the knife. "Aww Crap" I thought. So I quickly reached for my atom smasher gun with my one free hand and in a split second shot at mister thin man right in his blank mug. He dropped me, his hands covering his face. As I regained my composure (it was a long drop) I shot at him again. The gun was amazing, there were no bullets or anything visible coming out of the barrel, you just knew it shot something because of the pulsating sound it made, it emitted a neon orange light, and that there was a black void behind the tall suit thing that was sucking it in. As the thing was being sucked in I waved at it and said "Bye Bye mister thin thing-a-ma-jig, hope this was as good for you as it was for me" I felt it look at me and that's when the most surprising thing happened. As it's body was being sucked into that void, it's hand was sticking out, and….wait for it….here goes….it formed it's hand into a fist and left the middle finger up, then it was finally gone. The void disappeared along with mister-flipper-offer.

As for those kids, I took the handcuffs off the masked one when he woke up. I told the dude whose camera I took from him to cheer up; he can always buy a new one. They're awfully bright little buggers, I kinda admired the guts it took to stand up to that interdimensional creature, so for their trouble I gave them twenty dollars. I left the other kid tied up with that bola; I didn't really care for his attitude to begin with.

God, my job is awesome.


End file.
